


Was This the Best Idea?

by arizonia1



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Corrin is a gullible dragon, M/M, Nudes, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin, gullible as ever, believes almost anything he hears. That includes "holidays" of questionable content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was This the Best Idea?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GintaxAlvissforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/gifts).



> Beginning notes: I preface this story by saying two things. 1) It only exists because a friend brought up #NationalSendANudeDay is a trending thing on twitter today so I decided to write a story instead of drawing (or you know, participating). 2) I want Ginta to stop bugging me about sending her Clorrin. 
> 
> I hope you’re happy wench.

Corrin shifted awkwardly while sitting on his bed. A phone in his hand and arm outstretched with the camera on. He was completely naked and trying to get into a nice pose. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, Pit had told him that today was some sort of national holiday or something. He wasn’t paying much attention other that hearing the angel talk with some of the teenagers (with the additional Kuro) about what today even was.  
  
The brunette was in his usual chipper mood when he had told his little group that they were expected to send a picture of themselves naked to the person they like most. He didn’t really get into the point of the picture taking, but Calem nearly fell to the floor in a giggle fit at the very idea while Shulk’s face was comparable to a tomato. Mac’s jaw had dropped and he was at a total loss for words. Corrin had been confused as to everyone’s reactions. Pit just had that smug grin on his face that he usually had when getting some perverted idea or another.   
  
So that left the half-dragon about to commit this act. He wasn’t even sure it was worth the effort of taking his armor off just for a picture. It didn’t matter really to him once he thought about it, as it’s a rare enough sight in of itself. After finally shrugging out of his armor and figuring out how to turn the camera on (he was still getting used to the technology in the first place) he debated who he would send it to. He thought he had heard Pit mention that it had to be someone special, so that left Kamui out of the picture. That only really left Bayonetta and Cloud, but Corrin remembered that he didn’t even have the Umbra Witch’s number. Cloud it was then.   
  
Innocent Corrin though didn’t really think about what kind of pose to be in. He spent so long moving the camera, as well as his body, that his roommate eventually returned. The sound of the door closing and a surprised gasp alerted the dragon. He would have reacted sooner due to heightened senses, but he wasn’t paying attention. His cheeks flushed scarlet seeing Cloud standing at the door completely confused.   
  
“Why…?” The blond started, pausing to try and compose himself. “Why are you naked on the bed?”   
  
Corrin’s cheeks heated up more and he was sure his ears were red. “I had overheard Pit saying that today’s a day you send a picture of yourself naked to someone you like. So I was going to send one to you.”   
  
“And you… believed him?”   
  
The two fell silent for a moment before Corrin’s ear twitched when he heard Cloud start moving towards him. He heard the Buster Sword get set down as well before then. Looking up he saw the blond crawling onto the bed to join the Norhian prince. Cloud’s face was mere inches away from Corrin’s for only a moment before he leaned in to kiss the half-dragon. The kiss was severely short lived, but that was not a problem as the ex-SOLDIER quickly initiated a second, then a third. Each one with more force before he managed to push Corrin onto his back on the bed. Cloud pressing one of his legs in between the other’s thighs and gripping his hips firmly, but not too roughly, with his hands.   
  
“Well, you did make it easier by already taking your armor off.” Cloud mentioned as he whispered into the other’s ear.   
  
Corrin gulped as he felt the other’s knee press up against his slowly growing erection. He wasn’t sure at first how he felt, but the friction started to feel pretty good after a little bit of grinding. His breath hitched when Cloud took one of his hands away from his hips to start stroking his cock quickly, yet gently. Hips bucking involuntarily all the half-dragon could muster was a noise halfway between a moan and a whine. A noise that was him just begging for more. Of course Cloud continued his ministrations with a content look on his face the whole while.   
  
It didn’t take long for the half-dragon to give in to the other’s touch. He hadn’t even touched himself before, even during the damned mating season, and this was the best feeling he’s ever experienced. Heat was building quickly in how lower regions. His breath was hitching as he gasped. He couldn’t even form coherent words, everything was coming out in vague moans and growls. All that was on his mind right now was Cloud, and how much he was enjoying him touching him like this. Of course this was the last thing he had expected when he was trying to take a picture, but screw the picture at this point.   
  
A couple more minutes pass before Corrin let out a particularly loud moan as he came onto Cloud’s hand. Some of the sticky substance landing on his own stomach as well. The entire rush of orgasm left the half-dragon panting and spent. He hadn’t ever anticipated feeling this good after something like this. Maybe if he and Cloud could get more alone time like this they could do it more. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. The ex-SOLDIER looked pleased enough at the results.   
  
He had a soft smile on his face as he rested on top of the other. Apparently he didn’t care about his clothes getting a little messy from this. Laundry day was tomorrow anyway. All he could really do was just cuddle with the other. Apparently he enjoyed this just as much as Corrin had. That’s a good sign.   
  
“Next time you plan on taking a picture, make sure you have your clothes on.” Cloud commented offhandedly. “I’d rather take them off myself.”   
  
Once again, Corrin blushed.


End file.
